Seahorse the SeaWing
Words Words Words Words Intro Text here Words Words Appearance Seahorses scales are Turquoise blue, she has a darker shade of Turquoise eyes. She has webbed talons with hooked claws, as well as a long, powerful tail, which makes her an excellent swimmer, and can be used for self-defense. And she can also make powerful waves with one splash of her tail. She has gills on the side of her neck in which allow her to breathe underwater. Seahorse is considered small, in height, and has a long, compact body with short legs. She has curved horns, with a slender and curved snout, and has short tendrils coming from the bottom of her chin. She has webbed spines along her chest and along the back of her neck to the tip of her tail. She has a powerful tail to propel her through the water. The bio-luminescent stripes on Seahorses body are used to attract other SeaWings when choosing their mates, or during aquatic conversation which is the only way for SeaWing to communicate underwater using patterns of glowing scales. (However, Aquatic is also spoken with talon gestures. These gestures are not an alternative to the stripes, but a supplement.) Seahorse is able to control when her stripes on her body glows. It is possible for SeaWings to be born with birthmark glow patterns as well as tradition. Seahorse has small starbursts on her wings which are really Seahorse shaped design hence her name. Words Words Personality Seahorse has been through a lot and many just don't understand that. She's fought in the SandWing Succession War, ran for her life, married a hybrid, had a dragonet, and than lost both husband and son. Seahorse is fierce towards the new and unknown. She lives in fear that someone would once again find her and murder her loved ones. Seahorse is brave and courageous and would set out on an adventure any day to save her son or family. However, she doesn't have much friends. This was of course her own stubborn fault. Sometimes she becomes sick and lonely. Though Seahorse means well she sometimes doesn't make the right decisions. You have to be careful when in a friendship with her. She always suspects and isn't wrong often. If she suspects disloyalty she will find the truth. When the truth so happens to be your disloyal she strikes when least expected. Though she is usually seen in a calm mood now since becoming a mother. Words Words History Once in the sea kingdom 5 years before the SandWing Succession a female dragon was born to one of the commanders of the SeaWings and his wife. The young dragoness was named Seahorse. Text here Words Words Abilities Seahorse has the ability to breathe underwater with her gills, have excellent night vision (if it's too dark, though, she only sees black and white), light up her glow-stripes to blind an enemy momentarily (or to converse Aquatic), and she is an excellent swimmer. She also has a long, thick, powerful tail, which can be used as a dangerous weapon, creating hug waves, and for swimming faster. No creature can surpass her speed through the water (except of course another SeaWing). She often uses currents to increase her speed when traveling underwater and having webbed talons helps her swim. To attract mates at an older age, she can light up a special pattern on her bio-luminescent scales. However, she can also use them for signals above the water. Unlike other tribes, she cannot produce any form of attack from her mouth (such as fire, frost breath, or venom). Seahorse can be driven insane by dehydration (This torture method was used by Queen Scarlet to punish Gill in the SkyWing arena during a battle with Tsunami in). She will lose all sense and will do anything to get water, even if it means drinking their own, or another dragon's blood. (It's said that Gill had cuts all over his wings and body, perhaps from battle, or perhaps from self-harm). Words Words Relationships Text here Words Words Trivia Text here Words Words Gallery Words Words Category:SeaWings Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:Occupation (Spy) Category:Status (Leader)